The Fate of the New World is in My Hands
by ImperatrixTempore
Summary: Mei-Rin, a 26- year old Japanese woman who used to work for Ryuzaki, or L as most know him. What will she do when Light Yagami seemingly comes back from the dead and asks her to continue his work? LightXOC
1. Flight of Heart

"Now that you are a Shinigami, you must carry out my work as a god of death."

"Yes I understand. Lord Thanatos." Light said nodding in his Shinigami form.

"You were a human before being offered eternal life so if you wish you may still turn into your form as a human." He said looking down at Light from his throne of skulls.

"That is good, do I also get a Death Note?" Light asked without any emotion.

"Yes, here it is, you may personalize it as you wish, but do not lose it, I'm sure you're familiar with Ryuk, ask him about what happens when you lose your Death Note." Thanatos said handing Light a thin black notebook.

"Thank you Thanatos, I promise you I will be the best god of death this world will see." Light said, he smiled to himself darkly and bowed his head to the master of death.

"You may go Light Yagami." Thanatos said with satisfaction. This would be interesting for the both of them.

"God! Why of all days does he decide to cheat on me?" I said frustrated. I checked my phone again to see 4 new texts from him. To laugh at his excuses I opened one and it read: 'Babe, I'm so sorry. Come back to me. I'll never do it again. I love you! Text me back please.'

What a loser, if he truly loved me he wouldn't have even cheated. I threw my phone into my bag and walked out the door to go to work.

"Hey Mei-Rin, wanna grab coffee with me after work?" Sukima, a major pervert asked me slyly. He was honestly just another slimy guy that I had no patience to deal with today.

"No Sukima. I'm busy tonight."

"Busy? What have you got planned?" He asked prying a bit too much.

"I'm going out to dinner with someone..." I improvised, all that Sukima wanted was me out of my pants. Fortunately he wasn't getting what he wanted if I could help myself.

"Who's the someone?" He asked drawing closer to me. I had set my bag and unfortunately my pepper spray down on my desk.

"That's for you not to know." I said crossing my arms.

"Babe, come on and tell Sukima." He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

~meanwhile~

"Ryuk, it's time for me to continue my plan to be god of the new world."

"How do you intend to do that?" Ryuk asked me sarcastically.

"I'm dropping my notebook."

"Right after you got it too, wow." Ryuk said floating over to the portal with me.

"Of course." I said dropping the notebook. I watched it spiral down into the portal to the human world smiling to myself and hoping for the best.

"Get your arm off of me!" I said loudly. Sukima backed away with his hands up like he was facing a loaded gun. I wasn't in the mood for his shit today.

"Woah babe, I just wanted to know who your man was. Weren't you dating Aito?" Sukima asked smirking, he knew he hit a nerve. Was it true all men I had to deal with were perverts and assholes?

"Sorry that information is confidential, now I have work to do."

Directly after work I grabbed my bag and ran, in heels to my car. I did not want to deal with Sukima today. He was such scum, he flirted with everyone, even the boss. I sped out of the parking garage and raced home. I honestly did not want to deal with anyone in particular today. As I was driving home something like a notebook dropped from the sky and onto my windshield sliding off as I hit the break.

"What the hell?" I said out loud. Luckily I was driving on a two lane road and in the country. No one would be held up by my stopping. I got of my car and went to see what exactly fell on my car. I searched on the ground to find a plain black notebook. I picked it up and flipped through it.

'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'

'The note will not take effect until 40 seconds has passed.'

Those were the first two rules of how to use it, whatever it was. I went back to my car with the odd notebook in hand only to find an attractive man sitting in the passenger seat.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked, my body went straight into panic mode. The man is wearing a khaki suit with a red tie and white dress shirt, his pants matched the suit. His hair was the most beautiful auburn I had ever seen and his eyes just screamed intelligence. I couldn't be swooning over him! He just appeared out of no-where in my car!

"I am Light Yagami." He told me smirking.

Only then had I realized I was dealing with Kira.


	2. Grappling Onto A Decision

"You."

"Yes me." Light said getting out of the car to stand in front of me. Light was as youthful and clean as ever, I didn't know how that was possible since he'd been dead for three years, buried under ground.

"You're dead. How?" I said almost sadly.

"You do see me though don't you?" He asked me almost scared.

"Yes, I mean you're here." I said hesitantly touching his cheek. He froze at my gesture of doubt. I surprisingly warm skin under my hand. Light only smiled at my surprise.

"You picked up my Death Note." He said seemingly freezing time.

"Is that what that was?" I asked taking the book out of my purse. I gazed at the leather-like surface and flipped through the pages absent mindedly.

"Yes, and to answer your question I'm alive because I was reborn as a Shinigami. I can exist in this world in my human form." Light said. Shinigami were gods of death, my memories took me back to the crime scene where I had to help Ryuzaki gather evidence. He was dead of course too, but if Light Yagami was alive then anything was possible. L and I had become friends at wammy's house when we were too young for words. We both made promises to do our best in the world and achieve our goals. Sadly I had not fulfilled my promise to him. Now I was beginning to think that meeting Light as a Shinigami was pure fate. I could fulfill my wish and make the world pure.

"I should first tell you my name." I said taking my hand away from his face blushing.

"No need, I can see your name and time of death." Light said shrugging.

"How?" I asked still confused.

"I'm a Shinigami it comes with being one. If you so wish it, you can have that power too, but it will cut your life in half."

"I don't know about that yet. I'm still hesitant about killing people. Why did I even find this?" I asked holding the notebook.

"Because you're destined to become the goddess of the new world." Light said grinning at me.

"I-I." I stuttered like the 26-year old schoolgirl i was. Light cut me off by pulling me closer and kissing me on the lips with a fiery passion.

"I can help you. You'll do great. Mei-Rin." He said saying my name. The kiss felt so insincere and I was unsure of what to do. Luckily he felt the nervous tension and broke the kiss running a hand through his hair.

"I want to go home and think about this. You have to come with me don't you?" I asked. When I was working with Ryuzaki he told me everything about what went on during the Kira case. I was his scribe and it fail safe just in case he was killed along with his predecessors. I knew all about the death note and it's capabilities. The only reason I was working with swine such as Sukima was because N wouldn't take me in to work on his personal team. I of course resented him for it.

"That's fine. Just use the note once and it can truly become yours." Light said opening the car door for me. I got in the car and drove home with Light in silence.


End file.
